


My Memory Has Just Been Sold

by stumblingup



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Season/Series 01, jersey devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblingup/pseuds/stumblingup
Summary: My blood runs coldMy memory has just been soldMy angel is the centerfoldAngel is the centerfold- J. Geils Band





	My Memory Has Just Been Sold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H @i_am_alittle_on_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H+%40i_am_alittle_on_edge).



The case had brought them back to New Jersey to follow up on a few remaining leads about the Jersey Devil. Mulder was sure there was more to the story and he was determined to investigate it further, just to be sure they hadn’t missed anything. He was surprised when Scully followed him out to the bullpen where he was ready to requisition another Lariat rental sedan. He thought for sure she was busy making plans to go on another date and bail on him like she did on their first trip to Atlantic City. But there she was, right by his side and he couldn’t have been more relieved. Scully in all her independence, holding the door for him as they moved to leave the FBI building and get back on the road. Together. Just the way he was beginning to like it. 

Somewhere Outside Atlantic City, New Jersey

The day had been a long one. Mulder dragged her back into the woods, chasing down more clues. Clues to what, she had no idea, but it was a hundred times better than listening to tax code. She was thankful for Mulder’s relentlessness... at least for today anyways. The sun had set just as they got back to the rental car. They were both hungry. The growls from their stomachs confirmed it, and Scully giggled to herself. Mulder, in the driver’s seat, gave her a side eye glance and a tight-lipped smile spread across his face as they pulled back onto the Interstate. 

After twenty minutes on the road, Scully voiced her dismay in the lack of restaurant exit signs. She found it incredulous to be in the middle of New Jersey and be in the wild so to speak, as well. After another twenty minutes, there was finally a sign of life on the horizon. They approached the exit, and her excitement grew as Mulder pulled the car off the highway and into the parking lot of the nondescript, 1950’s looking 24-hour diner. When they exited the car, Mulder noticed the motor lodge off to the side, which had a few cars out front. Once inside, it looked as if it had been a while since their last customers had come and gone. It was clean, well-lit and an old Beatles song played on the jukebox at the end of the counter. Scully tugged Mulder’s sleeve towards a booth in the window and motioned for two menus from the friendly looking server who sat behind the counter.

Their late dinner was nothing fancy, but it was delicious, or maybe it was mediocre, but the hunger dulled their senses. They ate in comfortable silence, too hungry for small talk. As the food satisfied their hunger pains, the brief glances between them confirmed to Scully that she made the right decision to turn down the second date with Rob and follow Mulder on this adventure. 

After they finished their plates, Mulder paid the bill and met Scully out at the car. As soon as Mulder rounded the driver side, he stopped dead in his tracks. To his dismay, the front, driver side tire was completely deflated. Damn, not a flat tire, he thought. Scully happened to catch his muddled, “Oh, shit” as she moved to open her car door... but based on the look on his face, she instead went around to his side of the car. 

“Crap, Mulder,” she said with a sigh, when she saw the tire had absolutely no air left in it. 

“Now what? Is the spare in the trunk?”  
Mulder went to the back end of the car and popped the trunk. Exasperated at the sight before him, he slammed the trunk lid back down. He always checked the spare before long car rides, but with the rush to get back to New Jersey, and the excitement that Scully was joining him for the ride, he must have forgot. 

“Damn, Scully... the spare is flat too.” 

“What do you mean, Mulder? You always check that!” Scully said with utter dismay. 

Of all days, she moaned to herself. With that, she turned on her heels and told him she was going to see if the motor lodge had any vacancies. It was late and she knew it would be foolish to wait around for a tow truck at that hour. Mulder shrugged his shoulders, grabbed a magazine out of his bag, and waited for her return. Several minutes passed, but before he had time to get to the centerfold, Scully was back and opening the door. 

“Mulder. You brought the anti-gravity magazine with you?” Scully rolled her eyes with a sigh and after a beat and a sly smile, she said, “Come on Hugh Hefner, I was able to get us adjoining rooms. Let’s go, we can pull the car right up in front of our rooms.”

Once parked, Scully got out and unlocked both rooms. She then went back to the car to help Mulder with their ‘go’ bags. Thank goodness he didn’t forget those, she thought to herself. As Scully took her bag from his hand, her finger grazed the inside of his wrist, causing Mulder to drop his magazine. With a mix of delight and panic, he saw that it landed perfectly open on the red headed centerfold. Scully laughed at the sight of it, dropped and shook her head with a big smile. Maybe this flat tire situation was worth all the hassle just for that moment, she thought as she quickly moved towards her open room. 

As Scully got to the threshold, she said, “Get some rest Mulder, and don’t wear out your magazine. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

As Mulder released a breathy laugh, and nervously slid into his own room he said, “You get some rest too, Scully. Goodnight.”

Once inside, both agents started their on assignment, night time routines. Scully changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and put on her green facial mask. She loved the feeling as it tightened on her skin, she thought wistfully. Then she wondered how Mulder might feel on her skin. “Where did that come from?” she said out loud to herself. Then the picture of the red headed centerfold flashed in front of her eyes. She thought, why that magazine? Why the red head? It had to be a coincidence, she thought as she went to pick up the phone to dial her answering service to check her messages.

In the adjacent room, Mulder stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, dug his bag of sunflower seeds out of his duffel bag and jumped on the bed with the TV remote in hand. After several minutes of trying to get it to work, he gave up with an audible groan. That’s when he could hear Scully’s voice through the very thin wall dividing the two rooms. He wondered aloud, “Who in the world would she be talking to at this late hour?”

On the other side of the wall, Scully had returned her friend Ellen’s call. Though it was late, she didn’t want her to worry that she might be in trouble. It was a surprise when Ellen questioned her about turning down Rob’s second date invitation. “Dana, what happened? I thought you two would hit it off perfectly.” Struggling to find the words, she sighed and told Ellen that maybe a couple years before or even 6 months ago, she more than likely would have let Rob sweep her off her feet... but since meeting Mulder, something had changed within her. Something had been ignited deep inside her. An awakening. “Remember that cute, totally obsessed partner I have? I think I want to focus on work more, if you know what I mean.” Focusing on the work was only half of the story. The other half was her need to convince her brain that Mulder had completely consumed her entire heart. 

With that round about admission, Ellen told her that she would ease up about her dating habits and let Scully know that she would always be there for her when she was ready to discuss it further. With a, “Yes, I know,” Scully adeptly changed the subject to turn the focus back on Ellen. 

Mulder was beside himself after hearing Scully call him cute. He recalled back to that morning Scully walked in his office and settled right into his life without looking back. With that fond memory, Mulder felt the immediate need to see her wash over him. To look her straight in the eye and tell her exactly how he feels. But how would he get there? What could she possibly be thinking after seeing that red head in the magazine? Just go knock, he said to himself, but decided he didn’t want to go empty handed. Ice cream, he thought, Scully loves ice cream. I’ll run over to the diner and get us a couple of sundaes. That would be a great reason to show up at her door unannounced. Armed with this wild hair idea, Mulder threw on his sneakers, grabbed his coat and was out the door.

The walk back from the restaurant was a trying endeavor. As fate would have it, they were out of ice cream, but he managed to get the next best thing… hot chocolate. Piping hot, hot chocolate. So hot, the mugs were burning his hands as he gingerly ran across the parking lot, trying not to spill one drop of the delicious contents. The waitress was so nice to also provide him with the can of whipped cream to add, as soon as he got back to the room.

Mulder approached Scully’s door and managed to knock without causing a chocolate catastrophe. In bewilderment, Scully looked up at the door just as she was saying goodnight to Ellen. “I gotta go, someone’s at the door.” As she said goodbye, she barely heard Ellen say, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do with a single, hot partner stuck out of town on assignment.” Scully stood, rolled her eyes and shook her head as she went to open the door.

To Scully’s surprise, it was Mulder trying to juggle things. As he pushed past her to get inside the room, Scully said, “Mulder, what are you doing?” 

“Well, Scully, I was trying to bring you a treat, but I think I got overzealous. Anyways, they were out of ice cream, so I brought us some hot chocolate. I wanted to say thank you for coming back to Jersey with me and to apologize at our flat tire misfortune.”

Scully was perplexed, but also flattered that he remembered she liked ice cream. She had mentioned it once when they were on a long flight to Idaho during a recent case. This was such a nice gesture, and one she suspected was to make up for the red headed centerfold he so awkwardly presented to her. In response, Scully just stared deeply at him with her big blue eyes and said, “What misfortune, Mulder?” 

With that Mulder was instantly put at ease, but also sensed a mood shift wash over the room. Scully reached out to take the mug of hot chocolate, and while doing so she gave him a quiet thank you by brushing the back of his hand with her delicate fingertips. As she raised the mug to her lips, about to take a sip, Mulder yelped.

“Wait! I have something else to add to that mug before you drink it.” 

She looked up at him with a raised brow, and he pulled out the can of whip cream from his jacket pocket. “Scully, you have to add the whip topping to really enjoy a cup of hot chocolate.” He removed the cap, and tilted the can towards her mug, but as he pressed down on the spout, a pocket of air escaped, and whip cream splattered across her pajama top and a small dollop landed on the corner of her mouth. Scully jumped back and Mulder laughed. Thus, causing Scully to giggle as well. What a night, she thought amusingly.

“Let me get a towel, Scully.” 

“No Mulder, leave it… there’s not much on my top.” 

At that insistence, Mulder instead stepped closer to her and she looked up at him wantonly. “There is a bit… here...” he said as he reached out to cup her cheek and use his thumb to wipe away a clump of whip cream from the corner of her mouth. 

As he did so, Scully inhaled sharply, and Mulder moved his thumb in front of her lips as if to beckon her to lick it. What is he doing? She thought to herself while simultaneously opening her lips to him and darting her tongue towards the whip cream on his thumb. This was enough to heat up the cold hot chocolate in her mug that now sat on the bedside table, but the chocolate wasn’t the type of sweetness she craved any longer. Mulder bent to her and just hovered close to her face. Scully was turned on, but also slightly nervous as the desire hung between them.

Just as she thought he was going to press his lips to hers, he said, “So you think I’m cute, Agent Scully?” 

In response, she lightly gasped, gave him a shy crooked smile, and said “Are you always eavesdropping on my private conversations, Agent Mulder?” 

“Only when I am the subject of said private conversation that I can plainly hear through the thin wall of a cheap motel room. Will you hold that against me or chalk it up to my obsession?” he said with a grin.

She could tell he was waiting for permission to kiss her. The only hesitation she had was how this might affect their work going forward, but as he continued his longing stare, all of that faded away and she reached up on tip toes to plant a chaste kiss on his awaiting lips. Mulder pulled back to look at her and he could see the fire behind her eyes. She wanted him, and he took it as a non-verbal invitation to pull her in and kiss her again. Only this time, it was with complete abandon. When her tongue darted out and met his, they both relaxed into it and let go of the world around them. It was exploratory and fraught with desire. Scully pulled him in. He moved to grip her hips, and ultimately slide his hands around her buttocks to lift her up so they were eye to eye. It was a familiar dance they felt they waltzed a million times already. Scully wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned to lay her down on the bed. She wanted him more in that moment than she had ever wanted anything or anyone else in her life. Their connection was powerful, instantaneously so from day one. He leaned in to kiss her again, and her hands ran down his backside in approval. In that moment, Scully was delighted he chose to wear cotton pajama pants to bring her hot chocolate. Through the thin material, she could feel him growing more impassioned with each touch… and this left her wild with excitement for what was to come. As Mulder moved over her, he ground himself into her center and could feel her approval of their tryst as well. Hot chocolate, he thought, who knew…

He pulled back to look her, searching for that final blessing to continue. Scully was eager and ready. The heat of her skin, the wetness of her center and the darkened blue hue of her eyes, was all the permission he needed. He trailed his left hand down her side and pushed past the elastic of her pajama bottoms. He trickled the back of his fingers over her lower stomach and teased the patch of curls he found as he moved even lower. With a surge of lust, she pulled his face to her and kissed him feverishly as he ran his index finger through her seeping folds. She devoured his tongue, and he dipped two fingers into her center. Grinding her hips on his dexterous hand, she felt herself quickly start to climax. 

“Mulder…” she whispered passionately. “Oh god, Mulder… I want to come with you. Please Mulder…”

With her hushed pleading, he unbuttoned her flannel top to reveal her perfect breasts. After he showered them with devoted attention, he removed her bottoms and pushed his own pants down. His eyes roamed over her beautiful features, while Scully did the same. Mulder was well endowed, just as she thought he might be. But seeing it with her own eyes was a delight that nearly made her weep. Overcome with emotion, she grabbed his ass, and thrust him toward her in swift pursuit of the goal at hand. She didn’t need lubricant, the sight of him was enough to produce plenty of fluid emotion. With one quick move, he eagerly thrust to enter her. Once fully immersed, she tightened around him, sucking him deeper and deeper into her soul. His mouth went to her breast and he inhaled a nipple as he moved in and out of her, completely ravaging her. With ragged breath, Scully repeated his name as she urged him to keep the pace. They were both close to climax, inches from the edge. She thought, this had to be heaven on earth. Here with him. She felt feral like that wild Jersey devil woman. As she screamed his name, he constricted, and she clamped down on his pulsating cock. She shook wildly as she rode out her orgasm and felt the warm rush of his love spill into her as he yelled her name. 

Totally spent, they laid panting for what felt like an eternity, just holding on to each other. After recovering, Mulder shifted and moved next her, his hand still resting on her waist. Scully rolled over onto her side to look him in the eye, and his hand moved to grip her exposed hip. Both smiled in quiet delight as they closed their eyes.

“Was that what you imagined with that red headed centerfold, Mulder?”

“No, Scully, that is exactly what I imagined when you said, “Agent Mulder, I’m Dana Scully, I’ve been assigned to work with you.”

Scully giggled, shook her head and snuggled up close to him. It was a beginning, she thought… and boy was Ellen going to be shocked at how this played out.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic. It could be my last. :-) Happy Valentine's Day Fic Exchange.


End file.
